Cuando le cortas las alas a un ángel
by Dakota Ikeda
Summary: En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa quebrada, no le importaba esperar sola bajo la lluvia...ya nada importaba...sólo ansiaba con creces ver a su Inuyasha... a su querido Inuyasha...” [InuxKagxSessh] [CAP 11 UP!]Gomen nasai ! u.u
1. cap 1: demasiado tarde

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Es propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama

Datos de interes 

"…….." lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _pensamiento de un personaje

"---------" cambio de escena

-kikyo cuidado!!!!-decia kagome tomando una flecha lista para ser lanzada a naraku

-kagome…-dijo kikyo sorprendida con lo que estaba haciendo

-de nada te servira lanzarme esas flechas con tan poco poder!!-dijo naraku con una sonrisa triunfante-ya que te falta energia y te estas debilitando!!

-maldito!!!-dijo kagome con toda su ira

-cuidado kagome!!!-dijo kikyo lanzando una flecha

-maldita!!!…pagaras con la vida de kagome-dijo naraku listo para tratar de incrustarle una de sus extremidades a kagome

-ni lo pienses!!!-dijo kikyo lanzando otra flecha

-kikyo cuidado!!-dijo kagome cubriendola del ataque de naraku

-no kagome!!!-dijo kikyo acercandose a ella

-que..bueno..que..estas..bien-dijo kagome esbozando una tenue sonrisa

-que sucedió aquí!!!!-gritaba inuyasha imprecionado por el desastre que acababa de terminar

-inuyasha…es kagome-dijo un poco triste

-que!!! Que le paso a kagome!!!-dijo inuyasha asustado-kagome!!!!..kagome!!!-dijo corriendo hacia ella

-inu..yasha…-dijo kagome esbozando una sonrisa

-kagome..porque!!!..dime porque lo hiciste!!!-dijo con lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas

-que..porque..lo hice??-dijo sonriendo

-si!!!-dijo inuyasha llorando a mas no poder

-para..salvar..a tu que-rida..k-ki.kyo ..-dijo kagome con un dejo de tristeza

-no tenias que hacerlo!!!-dijo derramando gruesos goterones

-inuyasha..escucha…quie..ro que..seas..feliz con…kikyo…hazlo por..mi..si??-dijo kagome con una enorme sonrisa

-no!!! Yo quiero estar contigo!!!-dijo inuyasha desesperado

-lo..lamento..pero…no puedo…se feliz…y no..olvides..q-que ahh!!!….t-te amo-dijo kagome con pocas fuerzas

-no!!! Kagome no!!!-dijo inuyasha derramando rios de sal

-a..dios..-dijo kagome mientras el alma de esta dejaba el inerte cuerpo

-je!! Que ironico!!!-dijo kikyo desapareciendo enojada con sus cazadoras de almas

-no..kagome…porque!!!!-dijo inuyasha comenzando a llorar de nuevo

en la noche

-kagome…se que me estas escuchando-dijo inuyasha dejando unos frescos jazmines en la tumba de kagome-queria decirte que lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte…se que es demasiado tarde para hacerlo pero con esto quiero demostrarte que te amo y que me dolio mucho perderte-dijo derramando saladas lagrimas-nunca te olvidare…mi amda kagome…

cinco años despues

-acompañame kagura-dijo naraku serio

-a donde naraku-dijo kagura con intriga

-a la tumba de la miko kagome-dijo naraku con una sonrisa

-pero…que pretendes hacer!!!-dijo kagura con un poco de susto

-que acaso no te das cuenta-dijo un poco enfadado-resucitare a la miko kagome para que de una vez por todas mate a la miko kikyo!!!!….jajajajaja!!!

continuara…..

hola de nuevo!!!

Bueno fans de kagome espero no me maten pero asi es el fic…pero igual resucitara.

Creo que saben que mi pareja preferida es inuXkag asi que los beneficios seran solo para los dos y no a la $#& de kikyo..jujujujuju…bueno espero me dejen un comentario,critica, o todo lo demas al botoncito de reviews si??

Se despide:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	2. cap 2: resurreccion

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"--------" cambio de escena

-aquí es kagura-dijo naraku rozando la suave arena de la tumba de la miko

-ya veo…me parece que la querian mucho-dijo kagura tomando un jazmin fresco

-asi es, por eso la utilizaremos…asi inuyasha no podra pelear con ella jajajaja-dijo naraku mientras reia sarcasticamente y se concentraba en su poder

lentamente naraku coloco sus manos en la arena donde yacia la miko y empezo a aparecer una luz celeste y a la vez blanca cosa que indicaba que eran las almas de kagome y en ellas permanecia un rencor que pronto se desarrollaria a mayor cantidad…

-increible!!!-exclamo kagura con los ojos como platos

-si kagura…este es mi magnifico poder!!!!-dijo naraku depositando aun mas energia en la tumba

en un instante la tierra se comenzo a mover y aparecia un fragil cuerpecito que pertenecia a la miko kagome.

Estaba desnuda y palida…llena de tierra producto de su entierro.

-revive miko kagome!!!-gritaba naraku alzando las manos

-_esta chica…tiene un poder increible escondido en su interior…quizas esta chica pueda derrotar a naraku..-_penso kagura mientras observaba lo que hacia naraku

la joven miko estaba sentada en la tierra y apenas podia sostenerse porque le faltaba mucha energia.

Naraku intento tomarla del brazo pero una fuerte descarga impidio hacerlo,su mano se purifico pero rapidamente volvio a aparecer otra.

-esta miko es muy poderosa kagura…-dijo sorprendido-quizas aun mas que kikyo..por eso hay que tener cuidado..

-naraku…?-dijo kagome con pocas fuerzas

-al fin despiertas kagome!!..-dijo naraku sorprendido de su propio poder que logro resucitar a la poderosa miko

kagome comenzo a recuperar su poder poco a poco y comenzo a obtener muchas mas energias que antes.

Se sentia como nuava..pero vacia, seguia teniendo poderes espirituales y una pureza increible auque su corazon tuviera un leve grado de rencor..

-kagome..quiero que vayas y destruyas a la miko kikyo!!-dijo con una arrogante sonrisa

-a mi nadie me da ordenes!!-dijo tocando el brazo de naraku, y de su mano desprendia una energia purificadora que termino por acabar con el brazo de naraku.

-chiquilla insolente!!!-dijo tirandole veneno y golpeandola con una de sus extremidades

rapidamente naraku y kagura desaparecieron junto a una gran cantidad de demonios que los envolvia una gigante nube negra e instantaneamente el cielo volvio a ser profundo y de un color azulado.

-maldito naraku….!-dijo tratando de ponerse en pie-maldicion!! Estoy tan debil…porque tuvieron que revivirme..porque!!-dijo casi llorando..

-------------------------------------mas tarde-----------------------------

kagome trtaba de arrastrarse lo mas que podia por un profundo bosque, pero su falta de energia se lo impedia..asi que pesadamente cayo al frio suelo quedando completamente dormida..

-----------------------aldea de la anciana kaede---------------------

-pequeña yoko me podrias acompañar a recoger algunas hiervas medicinales?-dijo kaede con una sonrisa en sus labios

-claro que si sacerdotisa kaede!!!-dijo yoko con una enorme sonrisa

-entonces vamonos sigueme-dijo kaede cogiendo un pequeño canasto

kaede y la pequeña yoko se introducian en el profundo y oscuro bosque en busca de hirvas medicinales para los enfermos que estaban al cuidado de la anciana sacerdotisa.

Kaede y yoko cogian felizmente las hiervas..hasta que…

-miko-sama mire!!!-dijo apuntando un cuerpecito palido y desnudo

-no puede ser….pero si es kagome!!!-dijo la imprecionada miko

continuara………………

hola mis queridos lectores!!!

Mou gomen por haber hecho este capi tan corto, se que en algunos reviews me han pedido que los haga mas largos pero les prometo que en los siguientes los hare un poquito mas largos si??

Bueno nada mas que agradecerles, no saben cuanto me animan a continuar..(me arrodillo ante uds)

Bueno ahora paso a los reviews:

**Hamiko ayanami: **de verdad crees eso?!?..mou la verdad no sabes cuanto me halagas demo yo no lo creo tan asi..U.U jeje.

Claro que seguire los fics asi que no te preocupes!! Gracias por tu review me hace muy feliz!!..espero tus comentarios besos!

**Miko-izayoi: **que bueno que te guste!!! eso me pone muy contenta y me ayuda a que me anime a continuar..gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios!! Besos!

**Tomoe himura: **que bueno que te agrade!..muchas gracias por tu consejo eso me va a servir de mucho para seguir mejorando mas y mas..bueno te queria pedir un favor y es que si encuantras algo malo en mi fic ojala me lo digas para ir mejorando mas y mas…muchas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios!! Para ti tambien muchos besos!

**Alena: **claro que continuare de eso no te preocupes.

Que bueno que te guste, eso me da animos para poder continuar…gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios!! Besitos!!

Bueno me despido un beso a todos!!

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	3. cap 3: Encuentro

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel 

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"…….." lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"---------------" cambio de escena

habiamos quedado en:

-pero si es…kagome!!!-dijo kaede mirando un cuerpecito palido y desnudo

-kagome!!!!!-dijo kaede corriendo hacia la joven miko

-miko-sama ella tambien es un sacerdotisa?-pregunto yoko al ver un aura que cubria a kagome

-asi es…pero ella esta muerta …fue revivida…alguien robo sus huesos y la revivio-dijo kaede sorprendida

-ya veo…miko-sama viendola bien esta chica se parece mucho a la señorita kikyo-dijo la pequeña yoko mirando a la joven

-si, es porque kagome es la reencarnacion de mi hermana kikyo-dijo kaede pensativa

-ahh…ya veo-dijo con una tenue sonrisa-por cierto es muy bonita

-por supuesto que lo es-dijo kaede sonriendole-creo que sera mejor llevarla a la aldea..

-si!!! Yo le ayudo miko-sama!!-dijo yoko con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias yoko-dijo la anciana sonriendole tambien

---------------------------------------en la aldea--------------------------------

-arggg-gimio kagome de dolor al sentarse en el futon

-que sucede kagome!!-dijo la anciana sacersotisa asustada

-an…ciana kaede-dijo kagome con una sonrisa

-kagome que bueno que te encuentras bien-dijo kaede sentandose al lado de la joven

-yo no lo creo tan asi-dijo kagome en tono triste-yo queria descansar en paz…no tenia por que revivirme…

-y quien te revivio-pregunto la sacerdotisa intrigada

-naraku..-dijo kagome con rencor

-_pero para que la habria querido revivir….no que kagome era un estorbo para sus planes…que tendra planeado??-se preguntaba kaede sumida en sus pensamientos_

-anciana kaede….sera mejor que me vaya….no quiero que inuyasha me encuentre…muchas gracias por todo-dijo kagome marchandose de la aldea

-_kagome tu corazon esta siendo manipulado por el rencor…no dejes que lo siga haciendo..tu eres fuerte..pero aun asi presiento una pureza increible en tu corazon…-penso la anciana sacerdotisa_

------------------------------en un bosque profundo------------------------

-ahora que tengo otra oportunidad de vivir…me vengare de kikyo..por no haberme agradecido todo lo que hice por ella…y todo por la culpa de inuyasha!!!…cuanto te detesto!!!-dijo con lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-una vez que cumpla con mi beber, volvere al otro mundo..

------------------------------en la aldea de kaede---------------------------

-anciana kaede ya estoy aquí!!!-dijo inuyasha entrando en la cabaña

-ahh!! Inuyasha que bueno que haz llegado-dijo kagome con una sonrisa

-feh!! Tome aquí esta la leña-dijo inuyasha dejando la leña en el suelo

-inuyasha necesito contarte algo..-dijo kaede un poco seria

-que cosa…apresurate que me pones nervioso!-dijo inuyasha un poco fastidiado

-es….sobre kagome-dijo kaede mirando hacia el suelo

-que!!! Kagome!!!! Que sucedió!!!-pregunto inuyasha sobresaltado

-ella….esta viva-dijo kaede en tono serio

-que!? Como!?-preguntaba inuyasha desesperado

-naraku la revivio..-dijo kaede en el mismo tono

-naraku?…y para que la reviviria?-----pero en donde esta!?-pregunto inuyasha sobresaltado

-no lo se, se fue..dijo que no la dijiera a nadie que estubo aca pero no puedo….porque se que ella es muy importante para ti inuyasha…-dijo kaede con una sonrisa

-gracias anciana kaede-dijo saliendo de la cabaña-ire a buscarla!!!!

-si….adios..-dijo la anciana kaede mintras se despedia por la puerta de la cabaña

_kagome…mi niña, porque no me fuiste a ver…o por ultimo no me dijiste que estabas viva..-pensaba inuyasha mientras corria por un profundo bosque-_ehhh?…pero que es eso..-dijo inuyasha viendo como una luz rosa envolvia todo un respectivo lugar

inuyasha no podia creer lo que veia…estaba imprecionado…por un momento penso que se trataba de kikyo por el traje de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesto, pero no…ella no era kikyo…era..kagome…su kagome..

-kagome..-susurro inuyasha al ver la belleza de la joven miko

-inuyasha..-susurro kagome al igual que inuyasha fijandose en lo apuesto que se habia puesto en estos seis años

continuara………..

bueno les agradezco a todos los que me amndaron un review

bueno paso a los reviews:

**reviews**

**sakura 100: **hola!! Bueno aquí esta la actualizacion!! Espero tus comentarios!! Besos y gracias por el review!

**Kaissa: **wola!! Como andas? Bueno espero que muy bien de verdad crees eso??..por favor haces que me apene UU jeje bueno muchas gracias por el review y espero tus comentarios!! Besos amiga!!

**Akeru fujimi: **woloas!! Que tal eh? Sip lamentablemente su corazoncito esta con un poco de rencor hacia tres personitas: inuyasha, naraku y la maldita zombie de kikyo(por no decir otra cosa..que estamos iguales..me descontrolo igual que tu ) mou muchas gracias friend por el comentario me animas mucho!! Gracias por el review besitos!!!

**Karina: **wow que bueno que te guste!! eso me pone muy feliz ..mmm sobre los caps..nose no creo que pueda hacerlos mas largos porque tengo un limite y no creo que lo pueda romper..gomen si te molesto..pero no te preocupes vere si puedo hacer algo ok?? Muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga!! Besos!!!


	4. cap 4: tu, mi debilidad

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama

Datos de interes 

"……." Lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"---------" cambio de escena

habiamos quedado en:

-kagome….-dijo fijandose en la belleza de la joven miko

-inuyasha….-dijo kagome fijandose en lo apuesto que se habia puesto el joven hanyu en estos ultimos años

-veo que me has encontrado…..que quieres!-dijo kagome en tono frio

-kagome…no me dijiste que te habian resucitado..-dijo el joven hanyu con tristeza en su voz

-je….si por desgracia….no podre descansar en paz..-dijo kagome muy seria y fria

-pero deberias estar agradecida de que volviste a la vida!!-dijo inuyasha sobresaltandose por el comentario

-ja!!! Que vida…yo no tengo vida, tu me la destruiste hace mucho tiempo!!!-dijo kagome sobresaltandose tambien

-pero kagome…no digas eso…yo estoy muy contento de verte de nuevo!!-dijo acercandose a ella

-a si!? Pues que lastima inuyasha porque yo no!!…..tu fuiste el causante de que mi vida se parara….por tu indecisión y por haberle hecho esa estupida promesa a kikyo estoy asi ahora...no sabes cuanto te detesto-dijo kagome mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrian por sus palidas mejillas

-kagome…perdoname..si te hice sufrir pero yo ya no amo a kikyo…sino que le hice una promesa y no la puedo romper…yo te amo a ti kagome!!! Por que no lo entiendes!!-dijo acercandose aun mas a ella

-vuelvelo a repetir!!!-dijo con gruesos goterones que resbalaban por sus palidas mejillas

-te amo kagome!!!-dijo con escasas lagrimas que a momentos resbalaban por las mejillas del hanyu

-plash!!…munca..nunca inuyasha vuelvas a decir eso….sabes que no es verdad!!!…prefiero que me tengas lastima…no me importa!!!..pero no digas cosas que nunca podras cumplir!!!-dijo mientras mas lagrimas corria y corrian por sus mejillas

-kagome…tu ya no eres la misma…no eres la dulce chica que conoci…la que se preocupaba por mi y la que siempre me decia abajo cuando cometia un error-dijo inuyasha con goterones que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-si!!! Y soy asi por tu culpa…tu nunca me consideraste alguien especial..ni si quiera como una amiga!!!-dijo estallando de ira

-no digas eso!!! Yo siempre te considere una persona especial, incluso mucho mas que una amiga!!!-dijo mientras cada lagrima que resbalaba le dolia mas y mas

-ya callate!! No quiero escucharte!!-dijo tapandose los oidos

-pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque lo que tengo que decirte es que te amo!!-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

-te dije…que nunca mas dijeras eso!!

Dijo kagome tomando su arco y una flecha fue lanzada a inuyasha cosa que a este le rozo la mejilla dejando un fino camino de sangre..

-kagome…..-susurro inuyasha mientras se tocaba la mejilla herida

-soy capaz de todo inuyasha…asi que cuidado con lo que dices…yo ya no soy la niñita ingenua a la que la pasaban a llevar y despues decia "no se preocupen…esta bien.." no ya no mas!! No soy la misma asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarme…

-kagome….mi kagome..-dijo con lagrimas que volvian a brotar

-adios inuyasha…o mejor dicho hasta nunca..-dijo en tono frio mientras desaparecia en el profundo bosque

-_fui un tonto…nunca debi haberle hecho eso hace años atrás…sabiendo que la amaba…nunca se lo dije…..no sabia que por culpa de mi silencio e indesicion le causaba tanto daño….mi niña perdoname..-pensaba mientras nuavas lagrimas volvian a aparecer_

-sacerdotisa kagome!!-dijo una voz que le gritaba desde lo alto del cielo

-que quieres naraku!!!-dijo la bella miko en tono frio

-vamos!! Anda y ve a destruir a la miko kikyo!!-dijo con una sonrisa

-a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no!!!….y menos un hibrido repugnante como tu!!!-dijo kagome sin temor a lo que estaba diciendo

-maldita insolente!!!-dijo naraku tratando de introducirle una de sus extremidades en el pecho de la joven miko

-ni lo pienses!!!-dijo creando un campo de fuerza con energia purificadora

-cuidado naraku!!!-dijo kagura lanzando una de sus cuchillas hacia la miko

-maldita!!!..tu no te metas!! Esta es una pelea entre naraku y yo!!-dijo kagome en tono frio mientras lanzaba una flecha prificadora hacia kagura

mientras kagome la lanzaba, naraku aprovecho la situacion para introducir las repugnantes extremidades en el pecho de la miko..para luego dejarla inconsciente en el frio suelo..

-arggg eres….un maldito tramposo!!-dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-jajajaja!! Asi te queria ver miko kagome!!-dijo con ironia

-va a morir-pregunto kagura mirando a kagome que apenas tenia fuerzas para ponerse en pie

-no kagura…quedara inconsciente , todavia no la puedo matar porque me es de mucha utilidad..

-ya veo…dijo viendo que la miko se derrumbaba lentamente en el frio suelo

-malditos…-dijo para quedarse completamente inconsciente

--------------------------en un oscuro bosque-------------------------

la sacerdotisa kikyo estaba vagando en busca de almas con sus cazadoras cuando de pronto comenzo a pensar

-_pronto mi muerte estara por llegar…ya que naraku quiere destruirme-_pensaba la miko mientras caminaba lentamente por el oscuro bosque-ehh? Pero que eso eso….no puede ser…pero si es…no esto no puede ser posible…no es posible que kagome este viva!!!-dijo mirando el cuerpo de kagome que yacia en el suelo..

continuara…….

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me enc¿viaron un review..

Mou este capi lo subi bien rapido porque la verdad es que ya lo tenia escrito asi que solo lo subi sin necesidad de escribirlo en el word jeje

Bueno ahora paso a contestar los reviews

**Reviews**

**Akeru fujimi: **jajaja si tienes razon ojala no se convierta en una, pero creo que eso no va a suceder porque kikyo le tiene odio a mas o menos todo el mundo en cambio kagome solo a las tres personitas que anteriormente e nombre no??..mmm ese rencor no creo que haya desaparecido en este cap pero por el momento seguira con rencor..mas adelante nose tendre que verlo..jajaja XD…mmm y sobre matar a kikyo no lo se depende de todo como actue kikyo con ella y si es que yo quiero que muera XP…bueno y con respecto a koga…el aparecera en los caps de mas delante asi que no te preocupes amiga y en el otro fic.."contigo quiero quedarme" ahí koga murio cuando quizo pelear contra naraku, pero naraku le quito los dos fragmentos de las piernas y no pudo hacer nada koga asi que murio y kagome lloro por el, en fin…no lo quise poner porque seria muy pero muy dramatico..muchas gracias por tu review friend!! Espero tus comentarios, un besote!!!

**Miko-izayoi: **mou muchas gracias amiga!! eso me hace feliz!! Jeje bueno aquí esta la actualizacion..esta vez actualice rapido (casi siempre lo trtato de hacer) gracias por el review y espero tus comentarios sobre que te parecio que capi shi?? Besotes!!

**Tomoe himura: **mou en serio he mejorado??? Muchas gracias por elogiarme y decirme si estoy bien o no..de veras te lo agradezco de todo corazon, mou mira en este cap ya kikyo encontro a kagome..ahora habra que esperar que le dira kagome a kikyo U.U nose creo que sera una graaan pelea jeje..nos leemos y gracias por tu review..espero tus comentarios sobre que te parecio el cap si?? Besos!!

**Andrea: **my best friend!! Como andas eh?? Mou que bueno que dejaste un review amiga!!! De verdad me haces muy feliz pero de verdad te gustaron?? Vaya no pense que te gustaruian como a ti no te gusta mucho en anime que digamos entonces nose pos jeje pero bueno me alegro que me hayas dejado un review..(ayy si me encantaria ser kagome..me comeria al tiro a inuyasha XD XD XD) jajaj bueno nos leemos friend besos!!!

PD: tambien te quelo muchis muchis amiguis!!


	5. cap 5: por poco y mueres

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"………" lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"-----------" cambio de escena

habiamos quedado en:

-pero si es…no..no puede ser posible que kagome este viva!!-dijo kikyo viendo un cuerpo que yacia en el frio suelo

-kagome!!-dijo kikyo acercandose a ella

kikyo empezo a sacudir a kagome porque no le respondia…kikyo por un momento penso que kagome estaba muerta pero no, no lo estaba….su respiracion era entrecortada por la herida que le habia hecho naraku…

-kagome responde!!!!-dijo kikyo proporcionandole una cachetada

-hmm…oye que te pasa!!!…no te atrevas a tocarme!!!-dijo kagome al sentir la cachetada y comenzo a alejarse de ella

-kagome solo quiero ayudarte-dijo kikyo con ironia

-ja!! Pero yo no necesito de tu insignificante ayuda!!!….eres repugnante..eres un maldito engendro!!!!-dijo kagome con repugnancia en su voz

-jeje..pero dime que te he hecho!!!-dijo kikyo con un poco de ironia y a la vez enojo

-mejor dicho que no me has hecho!-dijo kagome levantandose con muy pocas energias del frio suelo

-estas loca kagome…yo nunca te he hecho nada!!!-dijo levantandose tambien

-eres una maldita mentirosa!!!…yo..yo siempre slvaba tu miserable vida arriesgando la mia…cuando naraku casi te mata, fui yo quien purifico el veneno y te salvo…pero tu…tu maldita..ni siquiera me agradeciste!!!…fui una tonta!!! Pero ahora moriras!!..-dijo kagome tomando su arco

-la verdad..fuiste una tonta…yo jamas te pedi ayuda-dijo kikyo con una sonrisa ironica

-pero yo era de corazon blando y siempre ayudaba a las demas personas aunque las detestara..pero ahora lo pagaras kikyo!!! Y la mejor manera es con tu miserable vida!!!-dijo colocando una flecha en el arco

-eso lo veremos…solo si es que logras ganarme…aunque..lo dudo-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-eso es lo que tu crees-dijo lanzando una flecha purificadora que rozo la barrosa mejilla de kikyo

---------------------aldea de la anciana kaede-----------------------

mi querida kagome…has cambiado tanto, ya no eres la misma…ya no eres tan cariñosa con los demas…pero sigues igual de hermosa, aunque diria que mucho mas…tienes tu cabello largo y te llega hasta la cintura…lo llevas suelto…y tu cascada azabache se puede presenciar muy bien…..realmente te deseo..kagome..-pensaba inuyasha mientras estaba sentado arriba de su arbol preferido

-inuyasha baja de ahí-dijo la anciana kaede haciendo un gesto con la mano

-uh? A si ya voy anciana!!-dijo inuyasha despreosupado

-esta bien..pero ven pronto!!!-dijo volviendo a recoger hirvas medicinales

-pero no se si tu me deseas a mi como yo a ti…porque te has vuelto fria con todas las personas…..sera por que perturbaron tu sueño..o tal vez es por mi culpa….la verdad nose pero espero que cambies y seas la misma de hace seis años y no la kagome fria, triste y revivida…nosotros queremos que nuestra kagome vuelva…vuelva a ser la misma que yo conoci…

-inuyasha por que tan pensativo?-pregunto la anciana kaede sijetando un canasto con hiervas

-por nada anciana….pero tengo una pregunta..-dijo inuyasha con seriedad en su rostro

-dime..-dijo la anciana kaede dejando la canasta en el suelo

-kagome esta hecha de barro y huesos igual que kikyo..o la revivieron de otra forma..?-pregunto inuyasha en tono serio

-no lo se inuyasha, pero no creo que este hecha de barro y huesos…mejor habla con ella y preguntale-dijo kaede con sabiduria

-cree usted que me responda?-dijo inuyasha con tristeza en su voz

-si no la presionas mucho..yo creo que si-dijo kaede recogiendo el canasto con hiervas

-esta bien..la vere esta noche..-dijo inuyasha con decision

------------------------en el bosque oscuro----------------------------

-aldita!!! Como te atreves!!!-dijo kikyo lanzando una flecha

-no seas tonta…tu con eso no me vences!!!-dijo kagome con una sonrisa triunfante

-miserable!!!-dijo kikyo alejandose aun mas de ella

-toma esto kikyo!!!-dijo mientras le tiraba una energia que desprendia de sus manos

-maldicion!!!_ Me estoy quebrando el brazo-penso kikyo mientras observaba su brazo_

-muere kikyo!!!-dijo lanzando una flecha purificadora que casi llega a kikyo..pero justo esta llamo a sus serpientes cazadoras de almas y estas volaron en el aire con kikyo..

-eres una cobarde…pero de estas tu no te escapas..-dijo kagome con decision en su voz

-kagome…-dijo una voz que salia de las sombras

-uh?? Ahh! Que quieres y a que has venido!!-dijo kagome cruzandose de brazos

-venia a ver como estabas-dijo inuyasha con preocupacion en su voz-ademas necesito preguntarte algo

-inuyasha te dije que no te queria ver mas!!-dijo con ira en su voz

-kagome..por favor-dijo inuyasha con voz suplicante

-uf!! Bueno entonces que querias preguntarme!?-dijo kagome sarcastica

-como te revivieron??-pregunto inuyasha con seriedad

continuara………

bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que me enviaron un review..me hacen feliz

bueno ahora los contesto

**reviews**

**belen 1: **muchas gracias!!..demo..no no mi niña gran error kagome no es que se parezca a kikyo sino que guarda rencor a solo tres personitas: kikyo (en especial, naraku e inuyasha (pero es en lo mas minimo) asi que no te preocupes que no se va a convertir en una kikyo vale?' jejje y bueno aquí tienes la actualizacion del fic!! Gracias por el review un beso!!

**Lucyyasha: **que bueno que te guste!! eso me hace feliz y con respecto a lo de matar a kikyo…veras..eso no te lo puedo adelantar..U.U gomen..demo..no mi niña ella no se volvera como la otra..tengo por seguro vale?' bueno gracias por tu review y muchos besitos!!

**Akeru fujimi: **tienes toda la razon amiga..si no se lo hubiera dicho antes..alomejor no hubiera revivido con ese rencor..mmm sobre lo del encuentro..ya viste como reacciono kagome..demo aun falta mas ::risa diabolica:: jaja bueno friend gracias por tu apoyo!!! Un besote!!

**Karina: **muchas gracias!!! De verdd me animas!! Jeje.

Por que kagome es tan fria?? Pues porque cuando la revivieron..ella tenia guardado en su interior un rencor hacia tres personas que son: kikyo, naraku e inuyasha (pero el en menos cantidad que kikyo y naraku) asi que no te preocupes porque kagome con se convertira en una kikyo ok?? Eso tenlo por seguro..muchas gracias por tu review!! Un beso!!

**Andrea: **jajajaja de verdad crees eso friend?? Wow me halagas demasiado!! . juju bueno que bueno que te gusten..eso me alegras muchisimo!! Espero tus comentario!! Un besote friend!! Y yo tambien te kelo muchis muchiis!!


	6. cap 6: todavia quedan almas en la oscuri...

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes 

"…….." lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"----------" cambio de escena

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

habiamos quedado en:

-kagome…como te revivieron-pregunto inuyasha con seriedad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que como me revivieron??-dijo kagome con ironia

-si…dime por favor-dijo inuyasha en tono suplicante

-jaja..no me hagas reir..ahora me vas a decir que te intereso!!-dijo kagome enfurecida

-mentira tu siempre me has importado-dijo inuyasha sobrasaltandose

-bueno, bueno inuyasha….si tanto quieres saberlo..pues te lo dire-dijo kagome cruzandose de brazos-a mi me revivio !!??…estas hecha de barro y huesos como kikyo!!??-pregunto inuyasha sobresaltado

-inuyasha..no me hagas reir..yo no voy a caer tan bajo como kikyo…yo no soy de barro…soy de carne y hueso-dijo kagome con ironia

-entonces..no eres como kikyo-pregunto inuyasha sorprendido

-jaja..pues que creias…ella y yo somos diferentes..-dijo kagome mientras se apoyaba en un arbol

-ya veo…entonces eres real….no como kikyo..-dijo inuyasha un tanto nostalgico

-bravo!!! Bravo inuyasha!! Al fin te das cuenta!!….pero ahora te falta darte cuenta de que ella te quiere solamente para que vayas al infierno con ella-dijo kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos

-eso ya lo se..pero es una promesa que le hice..y no la puedo romper-dijo inuyasha mirando al suelo

-otra vez con la maldita promesa…dejala que se vaya sola..ella no tiene derecho de reclamar tu vida inuyasha!!-dijo kagome mientras habria los ojos de golpe

-lo se..pero es parte mi pasado..-dijo inuyasha melancolico

-por lo mismo…ella es el pasado!!..vive el presente inuyasha..no te quedes pegado ahí!!-dijo kagome mientras se enfurecia

-kagome…-susurro inuyasha sorprendido

-bueno inuyasha veo que tu decisión esta tomada..pero tal vez tu promesa no se pueda cumplir..-dijo kagome con un poco de ironia

-a-a que te refieres?-dijo inuyasha abiendo los ojos

-dejalo…no me pongas atencion..solo te dire que me vengare..-dijo kagome mientras desaparecia del profundo bosque

----------------en el castillo de naraku---------------

-esa sacerdotisa…todavia no mata a kikyo!!-dijo naraku enfurecido

-tranquilo naraku…quieres que la vaya a vigilar..??-pregunto kagura tomando su abanico

-esta bien kagura..pero lleva a kanna por si acaso-dijo naraku mientras se dirigia a su habitacion

-entendido!!…vamos kanna..-dijo mientras se subia en su pluma gigante con kanna

-si..-susurro kanna con ninguna mueca en su rostro

----------------en un oscuro bosque-------------

kagome se encontraba descansando en el tronco de un arbol….se veia tranquila…a su lado tenia su arco con su carcaj en el cual llevaba sus flechas por cualquier ataque de demonios…kagome se habia convertido en una sacerdotisa poderosa…quizas mas que kikyo…

derrepente un remolino de viento hizo que kagome se pusiera en alerta

-maldicion kagura!!-dijo poniendose de pie

-jeje hola kagome!!…veo que descansabas eh??-dijo kagura mientras abria su abanico

-si..por que?? Hay algun problema!!??-dijo kagome mientras en su rostro comenzaban a aparecer pequeños signos de enfurecimiento

-si..por que no has matado a la sacerdotisa kikyo!!-dijo kagura mientras comenzaba a exaltarse

-porque primero no es mi obligacion y segundo..porque lo hare cuando se me plazca ok!!??-dijo kagome con ironia

-jajajaja!! No me hagas reir..ahora eres tu la que decides eh!!??…eso esta mal, muy mal para mi gusto!!-dijo kagura mientras agitaba su abanico y de el desprendian grandes rafagas de viento

-maldita!!-dijo kagome mientras le lanzaba una flecha purificadora

-danza de las cuchillas!!!!-grito kagura mientras agitaba su abanico

-maldita!!-dijo kagome mientras colocaba sus manos en el cuerpo de kagura..

lentamente comenzo a emanar un respalndor rosa rpoveniente de las manos de kagome lo cual hizo que kagura impactara con un arbol

-arrgg maldicion!!-gemia kagura de dolor mientras se ponia de pie lista para atacar

-dejala kagura…yo me encargare de ella..dijo kanna mientras colocaba el espejo en direccion a kagome

-lentamente del cuerpo de kagome salian las almas y eran introducidas en el espejo de kanna el cual tenia en frente de kagome

-ahh!! No!!-dijo kagome mientras caia de rodillas al suelo

-te dejare inconsciente..-dijo kanna con ninguna expresion en su rostro palido

-dejala kanna!!!-dijo una voz que provenia de las sombras

continuara……………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que me enviaron un review!!

Bueno ahora paso a contestarlos..

**Reviews**

**Yukikko: **hola!! Mou muchas gracias de verdad me animas mucho!!..muchas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios pronto!! Un beso!!

**Andrea: **hey amiga!! Mou muchas gracias!! sip la verdad tratare de hacer un final feliz porque a mi tampoco me gusta con es kagome ahora U.U..muchas gracias por el review amiga y espero tus comentarios pronto!! Un beso!!!

**Karina-chan: **hey friend!! Mou no para nada este fic es un inuXkag asi que no te preocupes…a mi tambien pero quede con cuello porque la kikiperra justo escapo..U.U jaja pero bueno en otra oportunidad sera no?? Jeje muchas gracias por el review amiga!! Y espero tus comentarios pronto!! Un beso!!

**Akeru fujimi: **firend!! Jaja si tienes razon..parece que se junto mucho con miroku XD jaja pero en fin..se nota que la ma.. sip la verdad es que Casi la mata pero no pudo porque la cobarde escapo..U.U muchas gracias por el review amiga!! Y espero tus comentarios!! Un besote!!

**Belen: **amiga!1 jeje si tienes razon le hubiera dado una cantidad de golpes no?? Jaja sip yo tambien espero que se recoincilien pronto porque a mi tampoco me gusta que este asi de fria con las peronas..me gusta que sea la misma chica dulce a la cual inuyasha conocio y se encamoro de ella no..?? bueno muchas gracias por el review amiga!1 y espero tus comentarios pronto!! Un besote!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno nada mas que decirles que estoy muy contenta porque les agrado mi fic..pense que no les gustaria..U.U pero bueno espero me dejen algun comentario a ver que les parecio el cap shi??

Se despide con cariño, su amiga:

Kagome-anti-kikyo


	7. cap 7: no tengo razon de vivir si tu no ...

Bueno primero que todo pido mil disculpas a todos por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y tambien por haber dejado algunos reviews atrasados (lo digo por que no es comun en mi XD) pero tenia razones y eran que en primer lugar me faltaba inspiracion para actualizar el capitulo 7 y ademas no sabia como continuar U.U, segundo mi pc se encontraba malo..aunque aun lo esta y no me podia meter ni siquiera al word pero por lo menos ahora puedo meterme al word y al inernet u y bueno y tercero esta semana creo que mañana martes se llevan a mi pc para arreglarlo y no creo que pueda actualizar como en una semana mas aproximadamente U.U pero como ven hoy lunes pude subir el cap numero siete de este fic!!! Jeje bueno solo espero que lo disfruten y no queden con gusto a poco ..nos vemos al final!!!!

Cuando le cortas las alas a un angel

Disclaimer: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interes

"………" lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"----------" cambio de escena

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habiamos quedado en:

-detente kanna!!-dijo una voz que provenia de las sombras

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vaya, vaya..miren que tenemos aca…esto se pondra divertido!!!-dijo kagura con ironia

-detente!!..kagura pelea conmigo..pero a el no lo lastimes!!-dijo kagome con enfado y a la vez un poco asustada

-pero kagome estas debil!!-dijo un hanyu muy apuesto de nombre..inuyasha..

-deja de protegerme!! Yo puedo cuidarme sola!!-dijo kagome con grandes signos de enfurecimiento en su bello rostro

-no!! Yo te protegere!! Y asi sea con mi propia vida!!-dijo inuyasha acercandose a la bella sacerdotisa

-inuyasha..-susurro kagome mientras traviesas lagrimas se desprendian de sus chocolates y cristalinos ojos

-jajaja!! Que romantico no??-dijo kagura con ironia-basta de bobadas!! Danza de las cuchillas!!-dijo mientras agitaba su abanico y de el desprendian grandes rafagas de viento

-arrgg maldita!!-se quejo inuyasha con enfado-viento cortante!!

-maldicion!!-dijo kagura mientras intentaba esquivar el ataque que le proporcionaba inuyasha-danza de las serpientes!!

-feh! Estaba esperando ese ataque!-dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa triunfante-bakuryuHa!!

-no!!..demonios kanna!! Que hago!!-dijo kagura con temor en su voz

-vamonos kagura…o te matara..-dijo kanna con tranquilidad en sus voz y sin ningun signo de expresion en su palido rostro

-pronto nos volveremos a ver kagome!!..y espero cumplas tu promesa!!-dijo kagura mientras volaba por los aires junto con su hermana mayor kanna

-eres una cobarde-susurro inuyasha mirando hacia el cielo pero lugo fijo su mirada en la bella sacerdotisa-kagome…-susurro inuyasha mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella

-por que lo haces…por que!!?? Dime por que lo haces!!-dijo kagome moentras pequeñana gotas salinas se agolpaban en sus bellos ojos

-que por que lo hago??…porque te aMo kagome!!! Que no lo entiendes!!??..eres mi unica razon de existir!!…sin ti…yo no se que haria..tal vez moriria..-dijo inuyasha mientras acariciaba la palida pero tersa mejilla de su amada miko

-inuyasha…-dijo kagome para romper de nuevo en llanto

-kagome..-dijo inuyasha con una traviesa lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y al mismo tiempo este abrazaba fuertemente a su querida kagome

-inuyasha..no me sueltes Por favor-dijo kagome en un tono muy bajito, pero que inuyasha si logro escuchar

-no..no lo hare-dijo inuyasha inhalando el olor a jazmines que emanaba el delicado cuerpecito de la bella sacerdotisa

**no tengo razon de vivir**

**si no ha de ser por ti**

**no tengo razon de respirar**

**si no te puedo amar**

**no tengo razon de caminar por el mundo**

**si al verte cada dia mas me hundo**

**no tengo para nada**

**si entre tu y yo no pasa nada**

-kagome..-susurro inuyasha con una sonrisa-me amas?

-inuyasha yo..-intento decir la bella miko, pero fue interrumpida

-dime que me amas como yo a ti te amo..por favor..-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba a kagome fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos

-inuyasha..-dijo kagome con seriedad-yo a ti te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo…y creo que eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie…pero cada vez que te ibas con kikyou, mi corazon se destrozaba lentamente y obiamente con el tiempo mi amor por ti se iba apagando-dijo la miko con un dejo de tristeza en su melodiosa voz

-lo siento kagome…yo..lo siento tanto…perdoname-dijo inuyasha en tono suplicante

-ya de nada sirve lamenterse…las cosas echas estan..-dijo kagome mirando hacia el bello cielo que poco a poco daba paso a la hermosa oscuridad

-pero..tal vez haya alguna solucion..-dijo inuyasha esperanzado

-no lo se..tal vez si, como tal vez no..todo depende del tiempo y del destino, si el destino quiso que los dos estuvieramops separados..es por algo-dijo kagome con un dejo de nostalgia

-no kagome, yo quiero y necesito estar a tu lado…yo te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti-dijo inuyasha presionandola delicadamente junto a su cuerpo

**te busco en mis sueños**

**en donde espero ser dueño**

**de tu gran amor**

**y volar como halcon**

**mirandote desde un balcon**

**para admirara tu belleza**

**oh..gran pereza**

**para levantarme**

**pues quiero quedarme**

**y en mis sueños buscarte**

**sin nada mas que amrte**

-inuyasha…creo que eso no va a poder ser posible-dijo kagome con seriedad-por mas que lo deseemos, recuerda que yo solo estoy revivida..por lo tanto no soy nadie para pertenecer en este mundo..y lugo cuando cumpla con mi beber volvere al otro mundo-dijo un tanto melancolica

-si lo se, pero todo el tiempo que estes en este mundo…yo quiero permanecer a tu lado..-dijo inuyasha mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a kagome

--------------------------------en la noche------------------------------

inuyasha y kagome dormian tranquilamente en la copa de un gigante arbol.

Kagome dormia pacificamnete en el regazo de su amado inuyasha, apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte y musculoso pecho de este..

Por otra parte inuyasha tambien estaba muy comodo, como no, si estaba con el fragil y fino cuerpecito de la bella sacerdotisa en su regazo mientras inhalaba el penetrante aroma a jazmines que emanaba todo el cuerpo de la bella joven y que hacia que sus sentidos enloquecieran.

Habian Pasado varios minutos desde que la pareja dormia tranquilamente, pero kagome sintio un fuerte ruido que parecia no estar muy lenos de la zona en que ellos estaban asi que se aseguro de que inuyasha estubiera dormido para salir y averiguar.

Cuando ya habia bajado del inmenso arbol cosa que no fue tan facilmente comenzo a caminar por el oscuro bosque y cuando ya estaba un poco mas adentro de lo que estaban kagome se encontro con una no muy grata sorpresa.

-tu…que repugnante..que haces aquí..kikyou-dijo kagome con grandes signos de enfado pero a la vez ironia

continuara…………

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los reviews que me enviaron y ahora los paso a contestar:

**Reviews**

**Darkserenety: **hola!! Jeje muchas gracias!! Me agrada que te guste mi fic bueno me demore un poquito en actualizar Pero..aquí esta el cap!! Cuidate y un beso!!

**Hamiko ayanami: **wolas! Mou gracias me haces muy feliz! Demo..no no niña kagome no es que se parezca a kikyou sino que tenia un poco de rencor gusrdado en su corazon hacia tres personitas que son kikyou, naraku, e inuyasha pero en este cap el rencor que tenia hacia inuyasha se fue extinguiendo y ahora solo odia por decirse asi a kikyou y naraku bueno solo espero que te haya agradado este cap y espero pronto tus comentarios!! Besitos!!

**Kagome higu: **hey!! Que buen nick!! Jaja gracias de nuevo!! me haces muy feliz amiga!! Bueno sip con este cap atrase bastante pero espero que con este no te haya defraudado y bueno a de imaginrse que la voz que Provenia de las sombras era nuestro amado inu no?' jaja te me cuidas un besote!!!

**Sacerdotisa-ahome: **jeje muchas gracias! me haces feliz..bueno esta vez si demore bastante pero weno aquí tienes la actualizacion!! Espero tus comentarios pronto!! Un beso!!

**Kaissa: **friend!! Mou si te entiendo pero que bueno que has actualizado tu fic!! Me alegro muchidimo!! Jeje y bueno con respecto a mis fic..lo se lose he demorado bastante en actualizar este cap pero bueno aquí esta y yo tambien XD jeje un besote amiga y te cuidas!!

**Tomoe himura: **hola!! Oh..que pena..quedaste con gusto a poco U.U bueno pero pronto habra otra mas solo espero que no pasa lo mismo XD jeje oye muchas gracias por tus animos! De evrdad me animan bastante y bueno sobre tu fic..oye..cuando vas a actualizar el proximo cap..me has dejado muy metida!! Jeje oye un besote y te cuidas eh!?

**Lucyyasha: **holap! Jeje si es raro Xd pero como he dicho en infinidad de ocasiones es solo algo temporal..no creo que dure para siempre asi que no te preocupes..mmm y bueno muchas gracias!! Por pensar asi de mi fic! Eso me hace muy feliz! O jeje bueno un besote y te cuidas!

**Andrea: **amiguis!! Mou si muchas gracias!!! Por pensar asi!! Bueno como siempre tu me apoyas asi quew yo te agradezco de todo corazon pos soportarme siempre amiga!1 te quiero mucho jeje y bueno me pediste que actualizara..aquí esta!! Espero haya sido de tu agrado! Un besote y claro nos vemos!!!

**Nohenatha: **hola!! Oh!! Muchas gracias y claro que segure!! Aunque demore una eternidad!! XD jeje te cuidas y un beso!!

Bueno solo pedirles una y otra vez mil disculpas por el enorme atraso y nada pos que me dejen reviews shi??

Un besote a todas!!! (o)

Se despide con cariño, su amiga:

Kagome-anti-kikyou


	8. cap 8: Acto final bajo la luna llena

Cuando le cortas las alas a un ángel

Declaración: inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de rumiko takahashi-sama.

Datos de interés

"-…-" lo que dice un personaje

"_cursiva" _lo que piensa un personaje

"" cambio de escena

**capitulo 8: "Acto final bajo la luna llena.."

* * *

**

Habíamos quedado en:

Tu..que repugnante…que haces aquí…kikyou-dijo kagome un tanto enojada con un dejo de ironía

* * *

La luna estaba puesta en el horizonte..solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ojas cuando el viento lentamente y como si de una danza se tratara las movía.

Se podían visualizar dos figuras a la perfección, parecía ser que se trataban de dos sacerdotisas, las cuales en sus miradas denotaban enojo e ironía…

que haces aquí!- grito kagome mientras miraba a la sacerdotisa que colocaba cara de asombro

hmp…acaso no puedo pasear por aquí- dijo la otra sacerdotisa con ironía mientras observaba a kagome que se enfurecía aún más de lo que ya estaba

no, no es eso, se trata de que ahh! Justo por aquí no?-dijo kagome con ironía mientras hacía ademanes con las manos

ja! Mira no me preocupa que estés con inuyasha, ya que al fin y al cabo el y yo nos iremos al infierno juntos- dijo kikyou mientras su cara cambiaba a una de maléfica, como sabiendo que esto a kagome le dolería

me da lo mismo lo que suceda contigo, pero a inuyasha no me lo tocas! Oíste?-gritaba con euforia la bella chica, es que le emputecía que esa estúpida se lo llevara

jajaja no me hagas reir-dijo kikyou con ironía-que acaso tú me lo vas a impedir?-decía con más ironía aún la que alguna vez fue la encargada de la perla de shikon

jeje y dime..-dijo acercandose a ella-que creías eh?-dijo con un dejo de ironía y a la vez enojo

ja! Entonces! Inténtalo!-gritaba kikyou con enojo en su voz

veo que quieres morir?-dijo kagome con ironía y sarcasmoque se combinaban a la vez con enojo

eso esta por verse…-dijo kikyou preparando su arco y teniendo lista una flecha en la mano

entonces comencemos!-dijo kagome mientras preparaba su arco y colocaba una flecha en éste

kagome soltó la flecha purificadora la cual iba a ser lanzada hacia la sacerdotisa, llegó casi justo en el blanco, le rozó su pálida y barrosa mejilla dejando caer pequeños trocitos de barro ya duro.

Kikyou al ver esto se toco enfurecidamente la cara y se preparo para lanzar una flecha, tenso bien su arco y puso la flecha en éste, cuando la fijó bien en el punto que quería que llegara, la lanzó..

jajaja tus ataques no funcionan conmigo!-dijo kagome mientras se reía sarcásticamente

que te parece esto!-dijo kikyou mientras juntaba sus manos como si estubiera recitando algo.

Kikyou comenzó a recitar un conjuro, el cual consistía en dejarte inmóvil y sin poderes, pero kagome se avivó más y se concentro muy bien…

Una aura color rosa comenzó a rodearla completamente, cuando el ataque de kikyou ya la estaba por rodear entera, ésta aumento su poder e instantáneamente impidió que la inmovilizaran.

vas a morir..kikyou-dijo kagome con una voz fría a la cual kikyou la dejó plenamente sorprendida ya que no era la misma que conoció tiempo atrás, ya no era esa chica dulce e ingenua, ella ahora había cambiado al igual que sus poderes, eran grandes…los cuales ella poseía..

……- kikyou no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera le salio el habla. Tiempo después lo logró recuperar

kagome lentamente se fue acercando al barroso cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y colocó su mano en el brazo de ésta, concentro su poder e instantáneamente el brazo de kiykou estaba destruido por completo...quedando ahora con un solo brazo.

Kikyou miro su brazo sorprendida, y luego miro hacia la cara de kagome enfurecida mientras se quejaba de lo que le había echo.

maldita! Esto lo pagarás!-dijo kiykou enfurecida mientras miraba a la sarcástica e irónica sonrisa de kagome

ja y que vas a hacer?-pregunto inocente-tirarme una flecha?-dijo con ironía –jajaja no me hagas reir, tu no matas ni a una mosca- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

maldición!..-se quejó kikyou mientras miraba hacia el cielo- _llamare a las shimmidamachuu_

ni lo pienses..-dijo kagome como adivinando su pensamiento- esta vez no…esta vez tu no te salvas..

* * *

en el enorme árbol en el cual ya hace unos instantes yacía kagome, se encontraba un chico de plateados cabellos que iluminados por la radiante luz de la luna, los hacían ver aun mas bellos, sus hebras moviéndose al compás del viento y su fino rostro surcado por una sonrisa.

Un sonido le pareció escuchar, al cual inmediatamente se sentó en el enorme árbol y al no notar a kagome en su regazo, se asustó y salió en busca de la bella chica.

Caminaba rápidamente por el largo bosque, tratando de encontrar algo a la cual lo llevara con kagome, solo escucho gritos y movimientos, y nada más decidió internarse aún más en el bosque para ver lo que ocurría.

* * *

Kagome se acercó aún más a ella para quedar prácticamente cara a cara, rápidamente kagome colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de kikyou.

Se las manos de kagome desprendía un poderoso y fuerte poder, lentamente el cuerpo de kikyou comenzó a tornarse de un color celeste y azul, ella miraba asustada a kagome mientras que ésta solo podía reírse del sufrimiento de ésta..con una irónica sonrisa concentro aún más su poder y rápidamente apretó con más fuerzas los hombros de la sacerdotisa.

Un desperado grito salió de la boca de la sacerdotisa, con una cara de temor y a la vez angustia sonreía a kagome irónicamente..

al fin…has deber…-dijo cayendo al frío suelo mientras kagome la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante

por fin kikyou…por fin nos dejas en paz…y por fin te marchas de éste mundo, el cual no te pertenece..-dijo kagome mientras la miraba fríamente y ésta lo único que se inmutaba a hacer era sonreír…-tu vida…se marcho…kikyou…-dijo esto se alejo del lugar.

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba velozmente por el bosque gritando fuertemente el nombre de "su" kagome, estaba aterrado pensaba que cualquier cosa le podría haber pasado.

A lo lejor pudo visualizar una figura que caminaba pausadamente, inuyasha no lo penso dos veces y se acerco gritando "kagome".

kagome!-gritó inuyasha mientras se acercaba a la persona-kagome!-gritaba otra vez..-kago…-se quedaron cara a cara inuyasha quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica en este lugar y mas encima de noche.

tienes todo el derecho de odiarme..-contestó kagome fríamente mientras pasaba por el lado de su amado

pero..¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto incrédulo el chico de plateados cabellos

que no te das cuenta?..-grito la chica con pequeñas lagrimas, las cuales a inuyasha les dio mucho dolor-maté a tu amada kiykou

inuyasha miro impresionado a kagome, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero de alguna manera se lo agradecía, ya que era un peso con el cual tenía que cargar…

ma..taste..a kikyou..?-pregunto coin los ojos como platos acercándose a la bella muchacha, la cual solo pudo inmutarse a mirar hacia el suelo

si..por eso tienes todo el derecho de odiarme..-dijo mirándolo con furia y a la vez resentimiento en su voz-adiós..-dijo esto y se alejo lentamente del lugar..

no..-dijo inuyasha alzando su mano hacia la de kagome-espera..kagome..-dijo colocándose en frente de la chica

kagome miró incrédula al chico, pero a la vez con una sincera sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y quedó cara a cara con el dueño de esos plateados cabellos.

que sucede..-pregunto la chica son un susurrro, pero que inuyasha si logró escuchar

inuyasha fijó sus doradas orbes en los bellos ojos de la muchacha, la acerco aun más a su rostro y la miró con la mirada más penetrante que jamás haya tenido.

yo no te odio..-dijo inuyasha mientras se posesionaba de la cintura de chica- porque como tú bien has dicho, ella forma parte del pasado y tú eres parte de mi presente y tal vez mi futuro…muchas gracias…me has quitado un peso de encima

inuyasha tomó posesivamente a kagome y la abrazo, kagome con ese acto quedó plenamente sorprendida.

Al cabo de un instante la muchacha correspondió el dulce abrazo y hundio su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del chico.

kagome…-dijo inuyasha susurrándole al oído de la muchacha

dime..-dijo con casi el mismo tono de voz que anteriormente el chico había usado

quiero que sepas..-dijo mirándola fijamente..-que te amo..-dijo volviéndola a abrazar

inuya-..-no alcanzó a decir nada ya que sus labios fueron silenciados por la dulce boca de inuyasha que con un movimiento rápido pero suave terminó silenciando a la bella chica.

Kagome rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y éste profundizó aún más el beso, se quedaron un rato más abrazados, hasta que el chico de plateados cabellos rompió el silencio..

Kagome..-susurro nuevamente el de doradas orbes

si..dime..-contestó la bellas chica de chocolates y dulces ojos

que harás tu ahora?..-preguntó inuyasha un tanto inquietado y a la vez asustado

yo..-dijo mirándo fijamente a los hipnotizantes ojos dorados que el chico poseía-yo cumpliré con mi otro deber..-dijo la bella muchacha mientras agachaba duramente su cabeza

cual deber?- pregunto asustado el de doradas e hipnotizantes orbes, mientras kagome lo miraba incrédula

destruir a naraku…dijo kagome con frialdad en sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de inuyasha

pero eso lo haré yo..-dijo inuyasha mirádo a los bellos ojos miel que poseía la bella miko-no tienes para que ensuciarte tus puras manos..-dijo inuyasha con una sincera sonrisa que kagome le correspondió

no inuyasha…yo quiero ayudarte..-dijo kagome con una bella sonrisa..-porfavor..quiero acompañarte..como lo hacíamos antes…-dijo kagome abrazando al fuerte muchacho

inuyasha quedó impresionado por lo que habñia dicho, y al cabo de unos instantes correspondió dulcemente el abrazo

kagome..-susurro el atractivo chico..-esta bien..-dijo perdiéndose en el hipnotizante aroma a jazmines que desprendía del cuero de la miko

gracias..-contestó kagome mientras cerraba sus ojitos y se dejaba caer en el cuerpo de inuyasha..-_después que cumpla con este objetivo..no te volveré a ver nunca más...querido inuyasha..-pensó amargamente mientras cristalinas lagrimas se asomaban en sus bellos ojos.._

:castillo de naraku:

jajajaja!-se escuchaba una fría y maléfica sonrisa que porvenia de un oscuro y lúgubre lugar-bravo kagome! Al fin has derrotado a ese estorbo!-dijo posando sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos en los de su hija (N/A: si es que se le puede llamar asi..después de todo el la creó..XDD)

y que pasara ahora?-pregunto incrédula la chica que domina los vientos

ahora kagura..-dijo naraku pensativo..-ahora destruiré a inuyasha para que kagome se una con mi cuerpo y me brinde sus magníficos poderes!-dijo naraku mientras alzaba sus manos y se reía maléficamente

ya veo..y con nosotras..? me refiero a mi hermana kanna y..yo...-preguntó kagura mientras tapaba su boca y nariz con su abanico, el cual dominaba los vientos

ustedes seguirán siendo mis sirvientas- dijo naraku mirando fríamente a kagura que lo único que se inmuto a hacer fue dedicarle una dura mirada cargada de enojo y resentimiento

_maldito estúpido..-pensó fríamente kagura-ojalá esa sacerdotisa te destruya por completo!

* * *

_

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Bueno ya he terminado primero pedirles disculpas porque desde diciembre que no actualizaba, y sinceramente era de pura vaga..jeje UU pero bueno me he disculpado y aquí esta el capitulo..**

**Está vez no podré contestar los reviews como se debe, y la razón es por falta de tiempo pero de todas maneras los pondré aquí a todos los que me brindan su apoyo..muchas gracias.**

**Gracias a:**

**Megek**

**Mei otsume**

**Natsumi-san**

**Andrea**

**Belen 1**

**Kaissa**

**Andrea koXx**

**Lina-chan 17**

**Miko-izayoi**

**Tomoe himura**

**Karina-chan**

**Estefanía**

**Akeru fujimi**

**Nathari-chan**

**Silviaome4ever!**

**Iris-ody

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias a todas! Sin ustedes no sería nada! Besos y abrazos!**

**Se despide su amiga:**

**Kagome-anti-kikyou **

**PD: espero me dejen un comentario por favor!**


	9. cap 9: En una noche únicamente

Cuando le cortas las alas a un ángel

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

Datos de interés

-…..- lo que dice un personaje

-_cursiva_- lo que piensa un personaje

-- cambio de escena

**capitulo 9: en una noche….únicamente para los dos…**

esa sacerdotisa….-un joven alto y de largos cabellos plateados caminaba por un sendero de un lúgubre bosque-desapareció…-se detuvo un instante, pero al cabo de un rato volvió a poner marcha hacia su camino

¡¿Qué sucede señor sesshomaru?- la pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos castaños se colocó a un lado del joven alto, cabello intensamente plateado y largo que caía como cascada sobre su fuerte y dura espalda.

nada- contesto éste cortante mientras miraba hacia el cielo-sigamos nuestro camino- indico a jaken que lo miraba incrédulo

¡si amo bonito!-comenzó a correr detrás de el mientras indicaba a rin por donde seguir- vamos rin!

¡si señor jaken!- la pequeña comenzó a correr divertida detrás de jaken con unas flores en las manos

_si esa sacerdotisa desapareció…_-miraba al cielo detenidamente mientras caminaba lenta y pausadamente- _quiere decir que….naraku tendrá más ventajas…_

:aldea de la anciana kaede:

la presencia de mi querida hermana…-la anciana sacerdotisa miró hacia el cielo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- despareció…

El día sin duda estaba hermoso, el sol deslumbrante puesto en el horizonte rodeado por una espesa capa de nubes que hacia que le diera un aspecto mas hermoso y apasionante.

Una linda aldeana se acerco a la anciana sacerdotisa con un canastillo repleto de flores y hierbas con distintos aromas y características en sus pequeñas manitos.

¡anciana kaede!-gritó la muchacha a la anciana la cual se encontraba desprevenida por aquel recuerdo- tengo una duda anciana kaede…¿Qué sucedió con la sacerdotisa de nombre kagome?- la muchacha miro incrédula a kaede

ella…- suspiró al aire- ella debe estar vagando o simplemente debe estar con Inuyasha –le contestó con una sonrisa surcada en los labios

ya veo…-contestó la pequeña chica en tono bajito- me gustaría conocerla, pero..se veía muy triste cuando la vi por primera vez…- la pequeña yoko agacho su cabecita y de inmediato su sonrisa se borro

si.., es verdad…-contestó la anciana- ella ya no es la misma de antes…a ella..- hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a los ojos de yoko- a ella la revivieron…

¡eh!- exclamó sorprendida- osea que ella esta muerta?- la chica no lo podía crees que callo al suelo sentada con su manito en la boca

no..-la anciana acariciaba la tersa mejilla de la muchacha sobresaltada- no esta muerta…ahora esta viva…es solo que…ya no es la misma de antes…es como si su personalidad haya quedado en el olvido..en un profundo hoyo oscuro…o tal vez..muerta….pero me alegra tenerla de vuelta…-la anciana le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la pequeña niña y caminó hacia un sendero en donde habían demasiadas plantas medicinales- _a pesar de que tenga ya el más mínimo rencor en su corazón…pero aún así..no se parece a nuestra kagome…no me quiero confiar…no se como Inuyasha no se ha dado cuenta…_

pobre…-la niña miro hacia el suelo y luego se dirigió a donde estaba la sacerdotisa- debe sufrir mucho- miro a la anciana y esta la miro también

es verdad, pero yo se que ella es fuerte y no se va a dejar vencer fácilmente- poso su vista en el azul cielo y en las nubes que cubrian ese maravilloso horizonte rodeado por el sol- miro a la niña y esta le sonreia abiertamente, miro nuevamente al cielo- _una característica de la antigua kagome…-_una silenciosa lagrima rodó por la mejilla de anciana sacerdotisa..- _queremos que estés de vuelta…._

Cerca del goshimboku, el árbol en el cual se conocieron, en donde su aventura comenzaría y tal vez en donde se volverían a reencontrar, se encontraban dos figuras abrazadas.

kagome..- un chico de plateados cabellos y doradas orbes tenia tomada por la cintura a la bella chica de nombre kagome- quieres ir conmigo donde la anciana kaede..: le dedicó una sonrisa

claro…- sonrío un poco pero luego se coloco seria- tengo muchas ganas de visitarla.._ bobadas que se le ocurren…_

vámonos.., dijo con decisión agachándose mientras le ofrece su espalda a kagome

la chica lo miro extrañada y a la vez impresionada, nunca se iba a imaginar que inuyasha la tuviera que llevar en su espalda..pero tenia ordenes y las debia cumplir…_ayyy, me arrepiento de todo el trato con ese patán..pero tengo que seguir fingiendo…_

una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras inuyasha la miraba tristemente…pensamientos vagaban por su mente..¿ no hice lo correcto? ¿estubo mal?

si no querias que te llevara…me lo hubieras dicho…-su voz sonaba acongojada y algo quebradiza..y es que tenia tantos deseos de sentirla y cargarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla..y tocarla…

no..-susurró la chica- no es eso…es..e..es solo que…- se acerco lentamente a el e hizo que la mirara a los ojos mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano- es solo que me has traído muchos recuerdos..- la chica repentinamente lo abrazo y éste quedó asombrado ante tal actitud, pero luego de un rato correspondio abiertamente y hundió su rostro en el cabello de kagome

Se colocó nuevamente en aquella posición mientras la muchacha se subía cuidadosamente, ésta podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico, y es que estar asi le traía tantos recuerdos y sensaciones que no habia sentido jamás, se aferró a el como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras el muchacho lo único que se inmutaba a hacer era sonreír y sonrojarse ante tal acto.

Rápidamente llegaron a la antigua aldea, los aldeanos que aún vivían alli quedaron sorprendidos al ver la imagen de kagome en frente de sus narices, no lo podían crees ya que pensaban que ya no estaba con vida.

Murmuraron infinidades de cosas, pero para kagome no paso desapercibido , se sintió un poco triste por saber que no tendría mucho tiempo por vivir y porque no volvería a ver nunca más a sus seres queridos._ Me emputece fingir! Ya no quiero más! No lo soporto! _

miren pero si son Inuiyasha y kagome..-gritó la anciana que llegaba con yoko mientras hacía una reverencia con la mano

hola anciana kaede!..- kagome se acerco a ellas con una sincera sonrisa

kaede quedo sorprendida con tal acto, nunca se lo espero de ella…nunca espero que contestara de tan buen animo y mas con una sonrisa en los labios

_me siento tan confundida…a veces pienso..de que si es ella…pero es que…siento que son tan parecidas!.._

Inuyasha, kagome..- la anciana se aproximo a ellos y les sonrío..- que bueno es tenerlos por acá..

la verdad es que si…-kagome tenia una bella sonrisa surcada en sus labios- hace tiempo que no la veia

se acerco rapidamente a la anciana y la abrazo, esta estaba asombrada ya que nunca se puso haber esperado esto y menos en este estado, en el que estaba ahora, correspondio el abrazo y pequeños signos de alegria y tristeza aparecieron en los arrugados ojos de la sacerdotisa _tanto tiempo kaede…. – la chica penso sarcasticamente_

feh!- exclamo y se cruzo de brazos con fastidio.-no tenemos todo el día!- mirando a las dos mujeres que se separaban

Inuyasha…-kagome lo miró con una sonrisa: sigues igual que siempre- la sonrisa no se borro pero de momento ya no estaba y la muchacha se quedo completamente seria y un tanto fastidiada _por que digo esto? Se seupone que debo ser fria! Siento que…me estoy enamorando de este hanyou…_

eh? A que te refieres..?- inuyasha se sonrojo, kagome no podia dejar de observarlo y es que se veia tan sexy con ese rojizo color adornando sus mejillas

nada..olvidalo…-kagome no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que se decidio y miro hacia la anciana que estaba sonriente

crei que…le dirias "abajo" como en los viejos tiempos..te acuerdas?..-kaede lo unico que se inmuto a hacer fue a sonreir

no sabes cuanto extrañaba esa palabra..- el chico de cabellos plateados comenzo a agachar la mirada, pues aquellos recuerdos eran como cuchillos..cada entierro era mas fuerte aun…_como cuando kikyo le sucedió lo mismo…_

kagome comenzo a reirse a carcajadas incontrolables, inuyasha y la anciana no podian dejar de mirarle sorprendidos y a la vez alegres, la chica paro y se volvio seria _deja de farsear! Tu no eres asi!_ Y es que nunca se podrian aver esperado eso de kagome, ya que poseía algo de rencor en su corazón _maldición naraku! A lo que me has mandado!_

ayy inuyasha..- suspiro la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a inuyasha

_primera vez que veo tan feliz a kagome en esta nueva vida..¿será que su rencor se ha estado purificando?...pero…tengo el presentimiento…de que ella no es nuestra verdadera kagome…-_ chicos porque no pasamos a la cabaña y almorzamos?- la anciana kaede cerro los ojos y sonrio

vamos tengo hambre! Al fin! Ya era hora!- inuyasha se toco la panza que le rugia como un león (no se me ocurrió que otra cosa ponerle! n.nU gomen nasai!)

vamos..ahh! se me olvidaba..yoko te quiere conocer..- la anciana miro a kagome que estaba sorprendida e incrédula

quien es yoko?- la chica estaba incrédula no tenia muy buena memoria..no recordaba muy bien quien era..debio haberla conocido hace mucho..o por lo menos era lo que pensaba ella _otra piruja mas! Que desgracia…maldito naraku…_

ella es una niña de la aldea que te ayudo junto conmigo cuando estabas herida en aquel bosque..- la anciana miro a kagome- lo recuerdas?

ahh! Se refiere a la niña pequeña?..-kagome le conrío a la anciana y esta hizo lo mismo _esa estúpida que me vio en la tierra y mas encima desnuda…_

asi es..- la anciana sacerdotisa la miro y luego entro a la cabaña seguida de inuyasha

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba la pequeña yoko que con una dulce y sincera sonrisa saludo a todos, kaede trajo una olla repleta de sopa y le sirvio a cada uno mientras yoko comenzaba a preguntarle a kagome cosas de su vida,etc..cosa que a kagome no le molesto ni en lo mas minimo solo que a veces traviesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus chocolates y bellos ojos…_maldita niña! Casi ni conozco la vida de esta mujer! Pero que buena actriz soy…e eso no tengo duda…_

:en la noche:

hace tiempo que no veiamos las estrellas juntos- corto el silencio el apuesto muchacho de plateados cabellos y ambarinos ojos

si…es verdad…- la chica estaba nostálgica y no podia evitar las ganas de llorar cuando recordaba un momento feliz entre ellos dos..- pero..ahora yo estoy contigo no?..- la chica de cabello azabache le dedico una linda sonrisa _cada vez mas me enamoro de este chico…no puedo evitar el deseo de tenerlo aquí..en mis brazos…pero..no..no..no puedo!.._

si..- susurro el chico con una sonrisa tambien- gracias por permanecer a mi lado…- su mirada se volvio una enternecida y kagome se derretia mas y mas con aquellas miradas

no es nada…-kagome comenzo a acercarse al muchacho _no puedo contener las ganas de besarlo…acariciarlo…tenerlo aquí junto a mi…sentir el contacto de su piel con la mia…cuanto lo deseo…_se recosto en su pecho, hecho que a inuyasha le gusto mucho y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo

te amo inuyasha…-lo miro con una enternecida mirada _en verdad…te amo…_

la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro y sus mejillas coloradas hicieron que la chica se viera aun mas bella de lo que ya era

kagome…- inuyasha susurro mientras se acerca pausadamente a los labios de la chica, los junto y kagome correspondió el beso y inuyasha lo profundizo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Kagome acaricion el plateado cabello de su amado, al cado de unas horas los dos estaban completamente desnudos y sudados (muahaha se los dejo a su imaginación) pero dormian tranquilamente.

Inuyasha nunca olvidaria la noche..la noche en que kagome perdio su virginidad…la noche en que kagome fue suya por primera vez y quizá cuantas mas, esta noche..fue unicamente..de ellos dos..

La muchacha se despertó y rapidamente coloco su mano sobre sus labio..no podia creer lo que habia hecho…era imposible…no podia ser…no podia!

_pero que he hecho?...he hecho el amor con este chico! Que dirá naraku sobre esto…tengo miedo..estoy asustada!...tal vez me aniquile por completo o me convierta nuevamente en un cadáver…..antes de que me reviviera como ella!_

Continuará……

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Bien este capitulo lo escribi bien rapidito! Asi que si hay alguna falta de ortografia ruego me disculpen…uff..hace años que no actualizaba..les pido person..y esta vez no tengo excusas..solo el cole..pero bueh..uu.**

**Esta vez tampoco podré responder los reviews en la forma que se debe, pero es que no tengo tiempo! T.T les pido por favor me perdonen**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y espero pronto sus comentarios por favor!**

**Les quiere un monton:**

**Kagome-anti-kikyo**

**Cuidense! Bye bye! **

(N/A: este capitulo me quedó muy feo! Lo repudro! Buack! TT)


	10. cap 10: Una verdad es revelada

Cuando le cortas las alas a un ángel

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-Sama.

Datos de interés

-……- lo que dice un personaje

-_cursiva_- lo que piensa un personaje

-- cambio de escena

**capítulo 10: Una verdad es revelada**

-¡Esa maldita!- gritaba naraku desde el salón en donde se encontraba kanna junto a su espejo apuntando hacia naraku mostrándole todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor- ¡que le dije sobre enamorarse!

En la puerta una figura delgada y con esencia a maldad espiaba y escuchaba atentamente los gritos que daba naraku, sus ojos rojizos y maléficos se posaron en él y una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Que te dije naoki!- golpeó fuertemente una vasija con agua- la aniquilaré! Ahora mismo! La mandaré por donde la traje! Le quitare esa apariencia angelical! Que se ha creído esa piruja- tomó un vaso lentamente y éste instantáneamente se quebró en mil pedazos de cristal, la mano de naraku sangraba, pero éste no le tomaba ya importancia.

-naraku…- kanna se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente con su mirada perdida en la nada- si la matas…la muchacha despertará…recuérdalo bien…- susurró mientras lentamente desaparecía en la inmensa oscuridad del salón.

-es verdad…si la mato..- su mirada se dirigió hacia una cápsula repleta de agua, que en su interior contenía un cuerpecito fino , delgado, desnudo y de un color pálido- despertará…- se toca lentamente la barbilla y se seca el sudor de la frente- y eso…es lo último que podría pasar….

:EN EL BOSQUE:

-demonios…ya debe de haberse enterado..me va a matar…es lo más seguro…le desobedecí…- se levanta y se colocó el traje de sacerdotisa que comúnmente lleva puesto, se dirigió a un no muy lejano lago y se acuclilló mientras susurraba..- recuerdo perfectamente cuando me lo dijo…y en donde…

:FLASH BACK:

una nube negra con millones de demonios se acercaban hacia un lúgubre y deshabitado lugar, su aspecto era repugnante y horrible, se notaba que era un depósito de cadáveres, el suelo estaba repleto de maleza y tierra con algo de agua que al fin de cuentas lo único que formaban era un barro que daba aspecto de fango, lo que hacia que el lugar se viera más sucio aún.

Un hombre de largos cabellos castaños, penetrantes y rojizos ojos maléficos se acercó hacia la tierra, hacia un lugar en donde ésta comenzaba a sobresalirse. La miró despectivamente y alzo una mano mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-naoki..poderosa vampiresa del mal…necesito que me ayudes…-naraku abrió los ojos de golpe y observó como la tierra se movía, en donde comenzaba a emanar un olor a cadáver repugnante y rancio.

¿y que me darás tú a cambio?

Se oyó una voz malvada, que resonaba en toda la caverna repleta de huesos y cadáveres que desprendían un olor podrido y repugnante.

-te reviviré…te daré una apariencia hermosa...tendrás poderes, los cuales nunca jamás hayas tenido…pero con la única condición…no te enamores nunca, sino..tendré que matarte…- naraku miró la tierra sobresaliente que se movía, comenzo a elevarse mientras respondía cortantemente- tu decides…

mmm…si..no está nada de mal…jajaja! Estoy de acuerdo.. acepto!

Se oyó una risotada maléfica y sombría, naraku hizo una mueca de asco, pero luego sonrió sarcásticamente, sus ojos se tornaron de un color aún más rojizo y fríos, éste miró detenidamente la tierra con una mirada calculadora mientras se disponía a hablar.

-muy bien, muy bien…asi se habla- naraku concentro su poder y levanto sus manos mientras las juntaba, recitó un conjuro y milagrosamente un cuerpo desnudo, con olor a cadáver y desnutrido salió desde las profundidades de la tierra, era horroroso y asqueroso, su rostro era horrible, pero de ella emanaba mucha maldad, rencor y odio.

Naraku reía con mucha dicha al tiempo que celebrara la resurrección de la vampiresa.

Éste comenzó a imaginarse a la hermosa sacerdotisa, la reencarnación de kikyo, su rostro hermoso y angelical, cuerpo fino, delgado y tan blanco como la misma nieve que hace blanquear los árboles en invierno, su cabello largo y en las puntas rizado caía como cascada azabache sobre su frágil espalda, y sus ojos..sus ojos infinitos, tan infinitos y de un color miel.

Naraku cerró los ojos y saco su lengua y se relamía los labios, lo que se había imaginado lo transformo en un magnífico poder, que lo lanzó hacia naoki y rápidamente ésta tomó la apariencia de la joven y bella sacerdotisa.

-ahora tus poderes- sonrió maléficamente mientras miraba a naoki tirada en el suelo sin energías para levantarse, de su cuerpo aún no se extinguía el rencor, el odio y la maldad.

Naraku llamó a kanna, le pidió que le mostrara a la muchacha que ocultaba en un cápsula color verde repleta de agua y oxígeno que la mantenía con vida.

-kagome…- éste miró detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo y pálido, sus labios, antes de color carmín había perdido ese color, y ahora estaban blancos, pálidos, pareciera como si estuvieran sin vidas, la bella muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba echa un ovillo que flotaba en el agua, su rostro lo escondía entre sus largas piernas delineadas, que estaban asujetadas por sus manos hacia su pecho..- bríndame algo..sólo un poco..de tu maravilloso poder…

el espejo de kanna comenzó a temblar, se podía ver a la perfección que la chica se quejaba de una especie de dolor, era como si las manos de naraku penetraran su cuerpo y le arrebataran una parte de sí

del espejo desprendió una bola de energía de un color rosa-violáceo que fue cargada por las manos de naraku, luego esa energía penetro el cuerpo de la malvada vampiresa, naoki. Ésta, tirada en el suelo sintió un calor envolvente y tremendo, se quejaba arduamente de dolor.

-demasiado poder!...demasiada pureza!- sus manos y piernas flaquearon y cayo nuevamente al suelo de rodillas- no puedo manejarlo…

-claro que puedes! No seas débil!- naraku estaba sorprendido, le había dado sólo un poco del poder de kagome y ya se quejaba…- _eso no es nada…comparado con lo que guarda esa chica en su interior…_- ahora…-se acerco rápidamente a naoki- te voy a volver a meter en las profundidades de la tierra, escuchame bien, pero yo personalmente te voy a venir a sacar de aquí, y quiero que finjas, finjas que me odias, quiero que finjas todo el tiempo siendo kagome¿entendido?- naraku la miró fijamente

-claro que sí…- mirándolo también- pero…¿por qué haces esto?..- naoki lo miró con incredulidad.

-eso es algo privado…no te intrometas niña..- cortante se levantó y la miró despectivamente con una mirada cruel, fría y calculadora

-_maldito engendro_- agachó la mirada enojadísima mientras miraba la tierra y empuñaba sus manos.

-a, a cuidadito….mira que puedo hacer así- chispeó los dedos y la miró- y desapareces…-su mirada se tornó a una fuerte y malvada.

-……-naoki estaba asustada, había oído hablar de este tipo, pero nunca llegó a pensar de que fuera tan poderoso y tan malo, lleno de rencor, la maldad en persona…resumiendo…

naraku volvió a alzar las manos y de ellas una energía rodeó completamente a naoki.

Un agujero negro se abrió en la mitad de la tierra, y ésta cayó sin fuerzas en la inmensa oscuridad de la nada.

-nos veremos muy pronto…n- quiero decir…."la nueva kagome"- comenzó a reirse sarcásticamente con una maldad impresionante, se dirigió a su castillo en la nube negra junto a los demás demonios.

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

naoki sintió una presencia y se alarmó, rápidamente se levantó y miró a aquella figura que la había estado espiando quizá desde cuanto.

Estaba sorprendida, hace cuanto que no veía a aquella persona, lo miró despectivamente…estaba igual que siempre…tan varonil…y tan apuesto…

-tú…¿Qué haces aquí?- naoki intentó ser cortante y se acercó a el, en verdad la derretía..su forma de hablar, sus gestos, todo…absolutamente todo.

-pensé que estabas muerta…- respondió cortante y frío como siempre, se acerco a ella, y sus doradas orbes se posaron en las mieles de ella mientras hacía una pausa- ¿naoki?- se burló sarcásticamente mientras la miraba con una mirada dura y calculadora.

-¡deja de decir bobadas sesshomaru!- se su cuerpo emanaba un aura maligna combinada con una pura y de color violácea, la otra era negra.

-yo no me voy a creer el cuento de que eres kagome!...- sesshomaru hablo lenta y pausadamente pero no sin dejar ese dejo de frialdad que lo caracterizaba siempre al hablar, su rostro se convirtió en uno algo duro y salvaje- yo sé que ella está viva y se encuentra escondida en algún lugar, además…no te comportas como ella, no eres pura y dulce como ella…y menos…una dama…- se rió sarcásticamente mientras la miraba de una manera fría, mas fría que nunca.

-vaya, vaya sesshomaru, has cambiado bastante, pero sigues igual de lindo- sonrió sarcásticamente y éste hizo una mueca de repugnancia- si no te conociera, diría que esa muchacha te atrae profundamente y que le tienes muchas importancia, pero no…algo me dice que tú no eres así…

-que sabes tú..no me conoces..- cortante desenvainó su espada y se acerco velozmente a naoki- no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos, cambiando de tema…¿no que te había mandado al infierno?

-así es, pero volvi a nacer, tengo todo lo que quiero, un cuerpo lindo, un bello rostro, poderosa….que más podría desear?- naoki reía a carcajadas mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la boca.

-me repudres… eres un monstruo…- se acercó a ella y trató de atacarla, pero ella esquivó y lanzó una energía al cuerpo de sesshomaru que el supo esquivar muy bien.

-vaya, eres grandioso precioso!- naoki comenzó a usar sus poderes malignos y lanzó uno a sesshomaru que lo esquivó dificultosamente, pero lo logró y se recuperó…- te ves más sexy enojado ¿sabías?

-¡déjate de estupideces!- la atacó con su espada, ésta penetro el estómago de naoki, el dolor era tremendo, ésta calló pesadamente al frío suelo- y bien naoki…¿aún quieres seguir?...te estoy dando una posibilidad…una ventaja..para que no tengas una muerte..tan..dolorosa..- su mirada fría y dura se posó en la de ella.

-¡maldito!- su mano repleta de sangre cubria su estómago que tenía una profunda herida, se levantó dificultosamente y tomó su arco con una flecha en el.

Justo cuando naoki iba a lanzar una poderosa flecha sagrada, una silueta apareció rápidamente en el lugar.

-Inuyasha….- susurró naoki con la voz de kagome y sus mismos actos.

-¿para qué finges naoki?- sarcásticamente y con una mirada dura hacia la vampiresa- nunca serás como ella…como kagome…- no tomando en cuenta a Inuyasha.

-¡ eh? De que hablas sesshomaru?- asustadísimo se acerco a su medio hermano que lo miraba con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-lo que oíste, ella no es la verdadera kagome...-cortante se dio media vuelta pero paró por lo que comenzó a decir Inuyasha.

-siempre hablando estupideces! No seas cobarde y ven acá!- desenvainó a colmillo de acero y apuntó a sesshomaru.

-mi tiempo es corto…y no puedo menospreciarlo en un híbrido que no vale la pena- dijo esto, el alto y joven youkai se marchó en medio de la niebla del bosque.

¡argg! Maldito!- trato de alcanzarlo, pero unos brazos lo rodearon y se lo impidieron- kagome…-susurro con una sonrisa y una enternecida mirada.

-no sacas nada Inu…-lo miró dulcemente con una "sincera" sonrisa- mejor vámonos.

-si…-asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba a kagome de la mano (naoki)

Era noche de luna nueva, e inuyasha había perdido todos sus poderes, y ahora era completamente un humano indefenso.

-odio esta forma!- Inuyasha se dejó caer en el fresco y verde césped mientras miraba las hermosas estrellas a lo lejos.

Naoki no había comentado nada desde la aparición de sesshomaru, estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada, era como si alguien le estuviera hablando por la mente. Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, naoki se levantó y fue hacia el lago, Inuyasha la miró pero no dijo nada, se quedó mirando las estrellas.

La vampiresa llegó hasta allá y comenzó a susurrar mientras se tapaba los oídos y se tocaba la cabeza.

-que quieres ahora naraku!- naoki se tapaba fuertemente los oídos y el dolor de su cabeza era insoportable

_mátalo….mátalo…mátalo….mátalo….mátalo….mátalo…..mátalo…mátalo!- zumbaban las mismas frases por su mente adolorida._

_¡que mates a Inuyasha! Esta última frase fue más fuerte, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y miraban a la nada._

Se levantó del suelo caminando algo mareada. Las voces se volvieron a escuchar.

_Mátalo…mátalo…mátalo…mátalo…mátalo…mátalo….¡mata a Inuyasha!..._

Se acercó rápidamente a él...éste estaba de pie observándola algo extrañado, kagome (naoki) se acercó aún más y quedó cara a cara con él.

-¿qué sucede?- Inuyasha preguntó algo incrédulo con un dejo de preocupación.

-no es nada…- kagome intentó mirarle dulecemente..- te amo..-lo abrazo al instante, a Inuyasha lo pilló desprevenidamente.

-….- Inuyasha parpadeó, pero luego correspondió el abrazo fuertemente y con emoción, hasta que dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió algo frío y filudo traspasar lentamente su espalda.

-muere….- en los ojos de kagome (naoki) se podría percibir el odio y el rencor que poseía, aquellos penetrantes ojos rojizos dejaron impactado al chico de plateados cabellos y hermosas orbes doradas..- muere…Inuyasha…

la cápsula de color verde repleta de agua y oxígeno tiritaba, naraku que lo observaba estaba asustado…presentía lo peor…

la chica que estaba ahí dentro abrió repentinamente los ojos al escuchar las palabras de naoki, el sonido de la navaja y aquel olor metálico de la sangre al escurrirse por todo el cuerpo del chico.

Al abrir los ojos de golpe, naraku se alarmó y llamó rápidamente a kanna, ésta llego al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde…muy tarde…

-¡Inuyasha!...- la cápsula verde explotó y toda el agua salió disparada detrás de kagome, mientras ésta, la bella chica desnuda, yacía de rodillas en el piso mirando despectivamente a naraku….

Continuará….

Bueno, bueno..tanto tiempo ¿no? Jeje..sólo decirles que ahora ya no tendré tanto tiempo como para subir los caps y ya no me será tan fácil como antes, me han quitado el internet, y no se cuando me lo vendrán a poner de nuevo, así que por el momento me demoraré algo, uff…:hace una pausa y toma aire: lo bueno es que ya llegó el verano! Estoy feliz feliz feliz! xDD ya,ya cálmate cálmate daniela…: toma aire y respira profundo: jeje bueno UU solo agradecerles a todas aquellas personitas lindas que me dejaron un review…eso me hace feliz! Omuchas gracias! Pero como ahora no deja responder los reviews en el capítulo, tendré que hacerlo personalmente en sus e-mails, claro..cuando tenga internet o algún lugar en donde pueda hacerlo TT, sólo comentarles que esa es una nueva regla de FF y la verdad es que es mejor obedecer uu… ¬¬ los detesto…son unos malditos…uú

BUENO, BUENO!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y no se lo pierdan! U

Nos vemos…o.O…. : hace una pausa biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien larga mientras los grillos se escuchan en el transcurso de la noche "cri cri, cri cri, cri cri": ojalá que pronto! Aunque lo dudo porque asi como vamos UUUUUUUUUUU jejejejejeje :risa nerviosa: ok,ok……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. :cri, cri, cri, cri: (los grillos otra vez- daniela coloca este semblante mirando a los malditos grillos ¬¬U, luego las mira a uds y les sonríe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja UUU)

Besitos y muchos abrazos, su amiga que los quiere:

"Dakota Ikeda" (anti-kikyo nOn)

Ja ne !


	11. cap 11: La verdadera Kagome

**CUANDO LE CORTAS LAS ALAS A UN ÁNGEL**

**D. Derechos de Autor:** Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi-Sama.

**Datos de Interés**

"**-….-"** Lo que dice un personaje

"_**-cursiva-"**_ Lo que piensa un personaje

"**--" **Cambio de escena

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La verdadera Kagome**

* * *

El olor metálico de la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por todo el cuerpo del muchacho, su cuerpo ya se había quedado estático y sus pupilas se habían dilatado completamente.

La navaja salió del cuerpo de Inuyasha y ésta cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El muchacho tocó su herida con sus manos que, velozmente comenzaban a mancharse de sangre.

Su mirada se perdió en la mirada de Naoki, la vampiresa, la cual con ayuda de Naraku había tomado la apariencia de Kagome.

La mirada de ésta era de rojizo color, como nunca antes vio el muchacho… creyendo que fuera Kagome.

En el momento en que el olor de la sangre comenzó a percibirse a Inuyasha casi increíblemente comenzó a latirle el corazón fuerte y velozmente que casi se le salía.

Sintió como si alguien estuviera gritándole para que él auxiliara a a aquella persona que reclamaba su ayuda, la misma que se encontraba de frente arrodillada mirando despectivamente a Naraku, en medio de una gran cápsula color verde repleta de agua.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- se volvió a escuchar su llamado, que al instante dejo incrédulo al muchacho de cabellos plateados.

El muchacho instantáneamente volvió a la realidad y observó como Naoki cambiaba completamente.

Su rostro palideció, las ojeras en los rojizos ojos maléficos se notaban ahora a la perfección, su cabello se rizo y se alargó aún más, el arco y las flechas que constantemente cargaba ya no estaban, en sus manos, cargaba ahora un largo cetro, el traje de sacerdotisa se había roto en mil pedazos de tela, había dejado al descubierto su negro traje que dejaba a la vista sus bien formados senos que daban de golpe en la completa perdición, sus largas piernas se delinearon con unas largas botas negras con altos tacones.

Su rostro pálido estaba endurecido, la lengua de la vampiresa relamió los rojizos labios mientras miraba sarcásticamente a Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome?- el muchacho había escuchado los constantes gritos de Kagome. Al instante observó a Naoki, el rostro de Inuyasha denotaba incredulidad y aflicción _-esta tipa no es Kagome_

Retrocedió y topó con un enorme árbol, la vampiresa voló por encima de él extendiendo sus grandes alas de murciélago.

-Tú… tú no eres Kagome...- Inuyasha la miró desafiante aún con su mano cubriendo la herida, estaba asustado realmente, pues había perdido sus poderes y nada podía hacer, la incredulidad y aflicción lo carcomía por dentro.

-Jajajaja- sus carcajadas maléficas se escuchaban por toda la pequeña aldea, se colocó una mano en la mejilla mientras la acariciaba- claro que no soy Kagome… ¿que acaso no ves que ahora yo soy… mas hermosa..?- sus carcajadas nuevamente se escucharon.

Retrocedió para alcanzar su largo cetro, las llamadas de Kagome se volvieron a escuchar.

-¡¡Kagome!!- se exaltó por varios minutos el joven hanyou ahora convertido en humano de un hermoso cabezo azabache, tocó su espada e intentó desenvainarla, pero luego éste la mira con ira y desvía la mirada- _¡¡maldición!!.. Verdad que hoy es noche de luna nueva…¡¡en donde pierdo mis poderes!!... mierda, como podré ir donde Kagome!!- _Buscaré a Kagome como sea- susurró

-No, no- Naoki apuntó con un dedo hacia Inuyasha moviéndolo de un lado a otro como símbolo de negación, centró aun mas su mirada y habló- ¿a donde crees que vas?- se acerco un tanto, este retrocedió aun mas quedando atrás del árbol- ¡¡ tu no te me mueves de aquí¡¡ No vas a ningún lado!!- apuntó a Inuyasha con su cetro y disparó un campo de energía que lo lanzo lejos golpeándose contra otro árbol aun mas grande que el anterior, dejándolo gravemente herido.

* * *

La hermosa muchacha de tez blanca y desnuda intentó levantarse, su cuerpo tiritaba completo, camino unos pasos hacia Naraku y éste la miró con ira.

-¡¡Quédate atrás muchacha!!- Naraku estaba asustado como nunca antes visto, el motivo por lo cual la mantenía ahí era para que sus poderes no se debilitaran luego de la lucha ocurrida hace 3 años atrás con éste mismo, de cierto modo estando allí la muchacha se había hecho aún mas fuerte, aunque por el momento ella estaba débil.

Naraku hizo un ademán con la mano y al instante Kanna apareció de la nada, su espejo siempre al frente como es común, mirando inocente a Kagome.

-Inuyasha… ¿¡Dónde está Inuyasha!?- Kagome camino aun mas pero sus piernas nuevamente flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras jadeaba- díganmelo… donde está…

Una figura con esencia a maldad observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… era ella… si… la manipuladora de los vientos, Kagura, estaba con una sarcástica sonrisa puesta en los labios mientras sumida en sus pensamientos estaba.

_Así que… esto era lo que se tramaban Naraku y Kanna… toda una completa trampa para Inuyasha… humpf… que al final farsa fue… jejejeje esta es mi oportunidad para escapar… y para liberarme de las garras de Naraku, usaré a esa muchacha, la provocaré para que use sus poderes… si… eso haré y luego… me la llevaré conmigo para que me dé los fragmentos de la shikon que Naraku le introdujo en su cuerpo! Jajajaja! _

Kagura salió de las tinieblas y se presentó ante Kagome, ésta la miro algo inocente mientras Kagura le apuntaba con su abanico y le extendía su mano con prendas de vestir.

- Toma esto y vístete… para que así pelees conmigo- Kagura le lanzó las prendas de vestir de la época de Kagome, estaban todas destrozadas, la muchacha la miró y tomó las prendas entre sus manos, se las colocó e intentó levantarse nuevamente- ¡¡vamos niña¡¡Pelea conmigo!!

Kagome se levantó esta vez por completo, sin flaqueo alguno, Naraku la observó con los ojos como platos.

-No lo haré… necesito que… me digan… donde está Inuyasha- Kagome jadeante se acercó a Kagura y ésta con ira le proporcionó una bofetada en la mejilla.

-¡¡No seas estúpida¡¡Jamás te diremos donde está niña tonta!!- Kagura agito su abanico mientras ráfagas de viento se acumulaban en el- ¡¡danza de las cuchillas!!

Kagome se lanzo rápidamente al suelo intentando esquivar las cuchillas pero una de éstas alcanzo a lastimar su pierna, la muchacha gimió de dolor, Kagura le extendió el arco y las flechas, Naraku la miro con ira.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- su rostro denotaba profunda ira y desesperación, ver a Kagura con esa posición lo impactaba, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo, si quería poner en riesgo sus vidas estaba totalmente loca.

-Déjamelo a mí- agitó nuevamente su abanico- ¡¡Danza de las cuchillas!!

Kagome rápidamente tomó el arco y las flechas, un enorme destello de luz violácea envolvió totalmente el lugar, Kagura saco una pluma de su atado cabello antes de que el ataque impactara contra ella, tomo del brazo a Kagome y subieron a lo alto del cielo, tomaron una altura prudente, la muchacha incrédula miro a la que manipula los vientos, Kagura, que velozmente desvió su mirada para así luego colocarla hacia el frente.

-Me has hecho un gran favor niña- _lo más seguro es que con esa flecha que lanzo esta sacerdotisa hayan muerto Naraku y Kanna- _Te lo agradezco

-….- estaba perpleja, no habló, no dijo, no mencionó palabra alguna, rápidamente se dirigieron a tierra firme, Kagome cayó de la gigante pluma en el momento que Kagura salto de esta y se volvía pequeña, la manipuladora de los vientos la tomo con sus dedos índice y pulgar y la colocó nuevamente en su cabello.

-ven acá niña…¡¡dame esos fragmentos de la shikon!!- Kagura la miró firme y preciso, tomo su abanico y se aproximo a ella mientras ésta retrocedía al instante- vamos niña… ¡¡No hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya están!!

-pero que es lo que haces… ¡de que fragmentos hablas!- la bella chica retrocedió aun mas topando así con un árbol, desvió su mirada pero cuando la centro nuevamente se encontró con la fría y rojiza mirada de Kagura, que audazmente la apuntaba con su abanico.

-vamos… ¿acaso no me los darás?...si no lo haces por las buenas…¡¡tendremos que hacerlo por las malas!!- agito una vez mas su abanico y ráfagas de viento la envolvieron- ¡¡Danza de las serpientes!!

Un enorme remolino de cuchillas se aproximaba a Kagome, ésta asustada gritó y corrió pero el remolino era más rápido que ella y logró lastimar su muslo izquierdo ya que su otra pierna también estaba lastimada , un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios pero aún así siguió corriendo a pesar de las heridas en sus dos piernas, cuando el remolino estaba a unos centímetros de ella y la destruiría completamente un enorme campo de fuerza desprendió de la muchacha e impidió que el remolino se acercara a ella.

-_por Kami…ésta niña…_ ¡¡vamos niña entrégame esos fragmentos de la Shikon!!- Kagura se aproximó nuevamente donde Kagome, ésta yacía en el suelo con sus ojos entre abiertos, el campo de fuerza ya había desaparecido, con su mano derecha Kagura comenzó a tocar el cuello de la muchacha- _ahí están… ¡si!-_ ¡¡Al fin los fragmentos de la sh-…!

-¡¡Déjame!!...¡¡déjame en paz!!- la muchacha cerro fuertemente los ojos, empuño sus manos y un aura rosa-violácea la rodeo por completo, el ataque alcanzo a Kagura ya que ésta tenía puesta su mano en el cuello de la muchacha, con su otra mano tomó una pluma de su cabello y subió al cielo pero el ataque rápidamente la envolvió impidiendo que escapara, el desgarrador grito de la Youkai hizo eco haciendo que se escuchara por toda la aldea.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches cayó al suelo afirmándose con sus manos y rodillas, sus pupilas rápidamente se dilataron y gimió de dolor por un instante, toco su cuello, acto seguido dos fragmentos salieron disparados de su cuello cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-los…los fragmentos de la perla…- Kagome se les quedo mirando, con su mano los tomó y los guardó en su ropaje- _Inuyasha… ¿estarás vivo?... y si lo estás… ¿¡Dónde te has metido!?_

* * *

-Estúpida Kagura… estúpida… Jajajaja- sus risotadas malvadas se oyeron por el enorme castillo destruido, un campo de fuerza rodeaba a estos dos individuos con esencia a maldad, Naraku en sus manos cargaba el corazón de Kagura, lo apretaba con deseo, ira, odio- que tonta es… pero, te dejaré vivir un tiempo más…jeje, pero… cuida tu vida… no vaya a ser que esa muchacha te la quite jajajaja- introdujo el corazón de la Youkai dentro de un frasco, miró a Kanna- Ahora Kanna… hay que destruir a Inuyasha… necesito…necesito tener de vuelta a esa sacerdotisa, necesito unirme junto con su cuerpo… para aniquilar a Inuyasha… y a Sesshomaru…

-Inuyasha ahora…está con Naoki- la muchacha que representa a la nada le muestra el espejo a Naraku, el más poderoso de los youkai, mientras mira a la nada, su voz inocente se vuelve a escuchar- pero… de cierta manera… esta youkai le ha tomado cariño a este Hanyou… puede ser que lo lastime… pero no creo que termine por acabar con su vida.

-¿pero que demonios hablas Kanna?... acaso Naoki… acaso esa perra ¿¿¡¡ me traicionará!!??... Mas le vale que no… más vale que ni piense en enamorarse… ya que si lo hace….- su mirada se centro en la de Kanna…- su cuerpo será disuelto…_pero…eso sería… lo peor que podría pasar… ya la pérdida de Kagome fue desesperante… y si sucede aquello… yo no sé…no sé…- _Naraku dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Kanna.

* * *

La muchacha estaba cansada, la noche ya había caído… camino y camino por el profundo bosque de un lúgubre aspecto, hacía frío, demasiado para su gusto, se abrazo con sus brazos y tiritó, sintió escalofríos recorrer por su espalda.

Nada entendía, recordaba cuando fue la batalla contra Naraku, donde éste mismo, vorazmente la había secuestrado mientras luchaba con él, Inuyasha no estaba junto a ella… él estaba… él estaba… con Kikyou… pero no entendía… no entendía nada… en la batalla había otra persona igual a ella, no era Kikyou ni poco menos…. No… era otra… igual… con su misma vestimenta.

De ahí… nada mas recordaba, pero estaba totalmente confundida ¿_quién era ella?_ Quién demonios podría ser, eran los cuestionamientos que constantemente se hacía.

_¿Habrá sido que ella estaba ahí para que no se dieran cuenta de que a mi me habían secuestrado?...porque Naraku quería utilizarme…no soy tonta… me doy cuenta… sé que me está buscando…que pretende usarme… pero para que ¿para que?… ¡para que la quería a ella! A la tipa igual a mi… ¡Oh kami por favor!_

_Inuyasha… donde estarás… ¿¡donde diablos!?..._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras seguía caminando por aquel profundo bosque, quería que todo se aclarara, y se moría por ver a su amado nuevamente, Inuyasha… ya eran 3 años de estar desaparecida… sin ni un rastro… solo un presentimiento… que siempre estuvo presente… de que estaba viva… eso era seguro.

La tristeza la inundaba en un mar de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por aquel líquido salino que dejaba finos caminos.

Sus fuerzas ya no eran las mismas, su cuerpo flaqueo y cayo pesadamente al suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa quebrada, no le importaba esperar bajo la lluvia… ya nada importaba… sólo ansiaba con creces ver a su Inuyasha… su querido Inuyasha.

-No… no puedo seguir… porque…porque- su cuerpo se apoyo en un enorme tronco, sus ojos que, entre abiertos llenos de amaneceres, aun derramaban lagrimas, lagrimas que recorrían todo un camino hasta su mentón y desde ahí no cesaban…seguían corriendo más y más.

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus piernas, sus brazos las abrazaban, cerró sus ojos por completo y medio adormilada espero.

Pasaron minutos en que todo estaba calmado y desapercibido. Acto seguido los ojos de la bella muchacha se abrieron de golpe, se levanto con cautela ya que una presencia se aproximaba.

La muchacha se dirigió donde iba la figura, se alarmó un tanto ya que plateados y largos cabellos se reflejaban ahora en los ojos nublados de lagrimas de Kagome… se aproximó aún más y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos a más no poder y sus pupilas lentamente comenzaban a dilatarse.

-…- Kagome colocó sus manos en el pecho, mientras retrocedió con algo de miedo, flaquearon sus piernas nuevamente y cae al suelo de rodillas- S-Sesshomaru…

El apuesto muchacho le dedica una leve y sarcástica sonrisa a la bella chica, mientras comienza a caminar lentamente hacia a ella, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Les pido miL disculpas por la actualización... este ultimo tiempo ha sido muy ajetreado.. y pues... eso... nada mas ni nada menos. **

**Espero que me dejen algún comentario¡¡cuídense!!**

**¡Muchas gracias por toda la gente linda que lee el fic y aunque no deje review igual los quiero ;) y para la gente que lee y si deja review… les estoy eternamente agradecida ya que ustedes son mi fuente de energía… que hace que pueda seguir continuando este fic… sin ustedes yo creo que no me darían ánimos para seguir escribiendo y dejaría todo botado **

**(Inu: pobre que lo hagas u.ú… no hables estupideces… idiota ¬¬ FEH!)**

**(Dakota: mm…u.ú /tic nervioso en la ceja/ tú cállate ¬¬ jejeje… xD!)**

**¡Gracias a todos, los quiero millones!**

**Matta ne! **

**Dakota Ikeda B**


End file.
